Dominance
by Pulchrite
Summary: It was no longer a matter of balance or a mission of revenge. Weakness became his strength, foundation and hate. He would pass through the fire as a madman and emerge from the ashes with new power too subtle to comprehend. Love was the greatest weapon of all. Out of their ignorance he would test it, and no one would walk away unstained.


_**This is within the AU realm of The Death of Reason. Chronologically, it would take place approximately five years after the Epilogue in Birth of Clarity.**_

_**Completely random and unnecessary by all accounts. Please forgive my imaginative tangents.**_

_**Pulchrite**_

* * *

**Dominance**

Anna sat comfortably against the small chair and neatly crossed her legs while resting one hand on top of the table. The cream colored cloth beneath her fingers was smooth and shimmered against the dim pendant light that was suspended above the center. Hao was sitting directly across from her, and he brushed her bare leg briefly as he stretched out beneath the table.

"This restaurant is too expensive," she said after several seconds of silence.

"Yes, but the food is excellent," he rebutted calmly.

Anna grabbed a small wine glass half filled with a burgundy liquid but quickly returned it to the table after a long sigh.

"You don't have to drink it. Just order water or tea."

"It burns," she mumbled.

He giggled lightly as her face twisted into an awkward frown, and she began tapping her fingers against the edge of the glass.

"Why do you keep drinking it if it burns?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It's sweet."

"You just said it burns."

"I know what I said, but...it's sweet too."

"That's the second glass. If you don't eat anything you'll definitely be drunk soon."

"Then we should order. You have to drink it while it's cold or it will burn more."

"You really don't have to drink it. Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm hungry," she said weakly and held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" The smile shifted into a worried frown.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Let's just order."

"Don't drink anymore, Anna," he scolded. "You don't have the stomach for it."

"I'm not a child," she moaned wearily and wrapped both arms against her belly.

"No, but you're my wife. It's my job to protect you."

There was something about the statement she found endearing, and she stared at the table with a weak smile. He watched her and softened his expression but frowned again when she stood from the table.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm just going to call the babysitter."

Hao smiled at her again as she left the table then began browsing the menu. He considered ordering something for her but knew she would be angry. Anna hated not controlling most situations, and this would be a reason for her to argue with him. But he only allowed her to feel in control in order to soothe her ego, and he knew she was aware. It was something mutually understood and never talked about.

Anna returned from the restroom after a few minutes with a stressed expression. He knew from her quickened pace that something was wrong, and he immediately stood from his chair when she approached him.

"What is it?"

"...He took him."

* * *

"You coming to my birthday party?"

Yoh was slouched against the wooden bench staring at the swirling grass and ignored the child's voice completely. The crisp wind blew through his hair gently, and he closed his eyes while exhaling.

"You listening to me?" he repeated insistently. "Uncle Yoh? Uncle Yoh?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped angrily and reopened his eyes.

Hana had been skipping along an imaginary circle in front of him and stopped with his right knee in mid air when he responded. Yoh noticed a small sliver of fear in the boy's eyes and quickly softened his tone.

"Yoh is fine," he offered calmly.

"Yeah but..." Hana slowly sat beside him on the bench and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Mother said it's rude to call you that."

"It's my name. I'm telling you it's okay."

Hana began swinging his short legs, alternating his feet back and forth, and stared at the nearby trees. Yoh remained silent and closed his eyes.

"You gotta come," Hana said finally. "Please come?"

"You'll be...four?"

"No!" he snapped, visibly offended by the error. "I'll be five! You forgot!"

"I didn't forget."

"If you come it'll be fun. So you gotta come, Yoh."

"You'll have fun without me."

"No," he sighed. "Mother won't let me eat cake."

"I'm sure she'll let you do it on your birthday, Hana."

"Oh, I forgot!" Hana jumped off of the bench and stood in front of him suddenly. "I'm getting stronger! Father said so."

"Really?" Yoh smiled at the boy weakly and leaned forward, resting his elbows against his thighs.

"Yep!" he said proudly. "I'm better with Amidamaru now, but..."

He hesitated and lowered his head. Yoh noticed but didn't speak.

"Father says I gotta train harder," he moaned. "I don't wanna train anymore. I want cake!"

Yoh laughed out loud suddenly, much to Hana's surprise, and he balled his small hands into fists.

"Don't laugh at me."

"It's great you're getting stronger," Yoh said calmly. "Is he here?"

"Amidamaru?" Hana stared at him with a slightly confused frown but answered anyway. "No, he went to the cemetery."

"Let's go to the lake." He abruptly stood from the bench.

"Um, I can't," Hana said nervously and took a step back.

"Why not?"

"Mother said I'll drown."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Yoh offered reassuringly.

"Yoh..." He paused and bit his bottom lip. "I can't swim."

"Well we absolutely _should_ go then. I'll teach you."

"You will?" Hana replied with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Ren sat on the floor with his legs neatly crossed beneath him as he stared at the television screen with blank apathy. There was nothing really to watch at this hour, but he knew it was too early for bed. The only light illuminating the room was from the screen, bouncing a blueish hue against the surrounding walls. He was startled momentarily when the main light was turned on and slowly rubbed his eyes.

Tamao entered the room with a nervous demeanor, and he knew the energy was different from her usual anxiety. She was twisting a gold band around on her finger and began pacing slowly in front of him.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Anna. We have to go over there."

"We are _not_ going over there, Tamao," he groaned.

"Ren..." She hesitated and squeezed her hand. "It's Yoh."

"Again?" he sighed. "What is it now?"

"He took Hana."

Ren stared at her with a blank expression as a delayed response.

"What?"

"I told her we would help look for them," Tamao said worriedly. "And we have to go over there so I can talk to Hao."

"What is he thinking?" Ren growled in frustration.

"I don't know," she replied worriedly, "but we have to find him before Hao does. I don't want this to escalate."

* * *

"You don't come over anymore," Hana said gravely after several minutes of silence. The walk to the lake wasn't far, but Yoh's pace was so slow Hana had been making laps around the nearby trees to wait for him.

"It's better that I don't," he replied blankly.

"But I like when you come over. You let me have fun."

He didn't respond and sped his pace.

"I know Father doesn't like it, but I do."

"It's complicated, Hana. You're too young to understand."

"You made her sad?" he asked as he began walking beside him again.

"Is she sad?"

"Sometimes."

Hana stared at the grass that passed beneath his feet and didn't speak again for several moments.

"Why do you think she's sad?" Yoh asked wearily.

"I don't know..." He paused then quickly changed his tone. "...but it was better when you came! It was fun, and she smiled."

"She misses me?" Yoh's question wasn't directed at Hana, although he spoke the words aloud, and he buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I miss you," Hana answered sadly.

His pace slowed again, and Hana realized he was passing him.

"Father's happy about it. He likes it when you're not there."

"He said that?"

"No...but I can tell."

Yoh stopped walking abruptly and lowered his head. Hana stood beside him with a worried expression and grabbed the long sleeve of his shirt with his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he whispered.

Hana watched as he clenched his teeth and rubbed his face with one of his hands.

"Your head hurts again?"

Yoh held his neck with both hands and closed his eyes. He was still standing and didn't move, but Hana took a step back.

"Yoh?" he whimpered.

After several seconds of clenching his teeth, rubbing his neck and mumbling something under his breath, Yoh abruptly dropped his arms and walked away. Hana followed him, increasing his pace to a jog, and grabbed his shirt again.

"Yoh?"

"We need to get to the lake," he said severely. "We're running out of time."

Yoh's tone sent chills down the boy's spine. His expression didn't appear angry, but his voice revealed a mixture of irritation and rage. Hana released his grip when Yoh pulled away, and they continued the rest of the path in silence.

The moonlight shimmered along the surface of the lake in illuminated ribbons as the wind rolled gentle waves against the rocks along the edge. Hana stared at the water with fearful eyes and flinched when Yoh called for him.

"Come on, Hana," he said impatiently.

"It looks cold," he replied weakly.

"We don't have time for this. Get over here."

Hana was deeply confused, and this was apparent in his expression. He took slow steps forward until close enough to touch the man and clutched the sides of his pants with his hands. There was something different about Yoh's demeanor, and this increased his fear.

"I don't wanna do it, Yoh," he whimpered as tears began to fill his eyes. "I can't swim."

"Stop being a brat," he replied with heavy apathy.

The coldness in his voice increased Hana's discomfort, and he couldn't control the tears that slowly streamed over the puffed cheeks of his face. Yoh grabbed his arm suddenly and hurled his small body into the lake like a large brick.

Frigid water collided into his body with a crushing blow, and the shock caused him to panic. Hana frantically waved his arms and kicked his legs while screaming hysterically as loudly as he could.

"Yoh! Help!"

He stared at the boy from the edge of the lake with a blank expression and didn't move.

"Help me!"

Hana splashed feverishly in the water but was unable to pull his body high enough to make any headway. The cold current beat against his neck and chin, and he pulled his head back in an attempt to keep himself from going under. The outline of his uncle came into view, and his tears increased as he continued struggling to stay afloat.

"Please! Please help me! Yoh! Help me!"

Yoh continued his silence, and he narrowed his eyes momentarily as the boy's head disappeared beneath the surface.

* * *

"Where could they have gone? Where would he have taken him?"

Ren was leaning against the car with his arms folded over his torso. Anna was standing in front of him with weary eyes.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Anna. Think about it. Why would Yoh do this? Where would he go?"

"I don't know where his head is anymore," she said with frustration. "He's unpredictable."

"We'll have to start in the woods, but that could take forever."

"Let me think about it. Give me a minute."

He nodded reluctantly and left her standing in front of the car without speaking. As Ren entered the house he could overhear his wife talking in the kitchen. Deciding not to interrupt, he leaned against a wall so he could hear the conversation.

"What are you talking about, Tamao?" he heard Hao ask.

"I just mean that this is a delicate situation, and we should handle it."

"He kidnapped my son."

"Please don't do anything rash. We can fix this. There's no need for violence."

"My patience has worn thin for a long time," he snarled. "He wants to provoke me, and it's working."

Hao stormed out of the kitchen and passed Ren without speaking. When Tamao entered the hallway her eyes quickly welled with tears, and she held his hand.

"Tamao," Ren offered weakly but didn't finish his thought.

"We have to find Yoh now," she said as the desperation in her voice increased his anxiety.

Ren led her into the living room and scratched his neck with his free hand.

"Where do we start?"

Hao entered the room again and startled them both. There was worry present in his facial expression, and he tightened his hands into fists.

"Where's Anna?"

* * *

Anna walked with a quickened pace along the dirt path as the towering trees in the distance swayed ominously with the wind. Pangs in her stomach distracted her occasionally, but she was determined to reach a certain area as quickly as possible. Darkness already invaded most of the evening sky, but the moonlight gave a dim hue through the trees she could follow. As she reached a clearing, she stopped her pace and stared at the grass.

"You found me. That was fast."

His voice startled her, and she quickly turned around to face him. He took a few steps forward, allowing the dull moonlight to partially highlight his face, and his eyes held a calculating and cold expression that made her feel queasy.

"You look beautiful."

"Where is he?" she demanded with anger.

"That babysitter of yours is very nice." He didn't address the question.

"Where is Hana?"

"It's cold out here, isn't it? The temperature really dropped."

"Where's my son, Yoh?" Her voice began to falter as she took another step forward, but his blank expression didn't change.

"Do you miss me?" he asked with a tone that was barely audible.

Anna clenched her teeth and looked away as tears began escaping her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you? Do you miss me?"

"Where is he?" Anna sniffed weakly before speaking again. "What did you do to him?"

"I miss you." Yoh completely ignored the question and softened his expression. "Have I told you that?"

"Please," she whispered bitterly, "tell me where he is."

"I still love you, Anna. Even now."

"I miss you!" she blurted.

Yoh smiled at her, a gesture she didn't return, and stepped directly in front of her face.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," she sniffed. "I mean it."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Anna rested her head on his shoulder and stared aimlessly into the woods.

"Where's Hana?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know."

"He was with you, wasn't he?" She quickly pushed him back.

Yoh scratched his head with one hand and sighed. "I guess he wandered off."

She scanned the trees with frantic eyes as her breathing quickly elevated. Yoh's docile expression didn't change, and this further fueled her frustration.

"You let a four year old wander off in the woods?" she demanded angrily. "I have to find him, Yoh."

Anna stormed away as fear quickly filled her body with terrible pangs that attacked her stomach, but before exiting the clearing, Yoh took a step forward and decided to speak.

"Have you ever wondered how things would be different without him?"

She stopped abruptly and turned around. His expression was blank, which added to her discomfort, but she didn't respond.

"Would you have stayed married to that person this long without Hana?"

"What are you...talking about, Yoh?" she asked with a weakened whisper.

"Would things have turned out differently if he was never born?"

She clutched her hands into tight fists and walked toward him with great haste, stopping a few inches in front of his face, and clenched her teeth before replying.

"Where is my son? What the hell did you do?"

"He wanted to go to the lake," he said softly.

"Hana...he can't swim!" It wasn't intended as a response. She blurted it out of her mouth as a frantic declaration and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. The looming trees surrounding the dirt path were a great hindrance. Thick wood made viewing her surroundings difficult, and the darkness increased her fear. Yoh was close behind, but she tried to push that thought out of her mind.

The surface of the lake was completely still when she reached the edge. Soft wind blew against her hair and tickled her arms, and goosebumps covered the skin as a slow chill ran down her spine. She spanned the lake and the surrounding area with her eyes, but there was no sign of him.

"You didn't answer my question."

Yoh was standing behind her. His tone was even and partially cold. He either was oblivious to the seriousness of the situation or didn't care. Anna faced him very slowly, pausing momentarily to remove a long string of pearls from her neck. She had no idea what she was going to do, but as a medium there had to be a way to both find Hana and hurt the man standing in front of her.

"Where is my son?" Her tone was threatening as she clutched the instrument tightly in her hand.

"Anna! Stop!" Tamao's voice startled them both, and she quickly dropped her arm. The pearls brushed against the dirt lightly, and her wrathful expression didn't change.

"Tell me where he is, Yoh!"

Ren quickly approached her, roughly grabbing her arm, and wrestled the pearls away. Tamao stood between them with her back facing her, and she gently placed her hands on Yoh's shoulders.

"Yoh, listen to me," she said gravely. "Hao will be here in forty five seconds. We tried to stall him, but he's fast. He wants to kill you, and we can't stop him."

Yoh didn't respond.

"Please," she sighed. "Just tell us where Hana is, and we can all go home."

Anna charged toward him, but Ren immediately restrained her by the waist. She hit his arm repeatedly with weak fists, but couldn't seem to loosen his grip. Yoh stepped away from Tamao, forcing her to release him, and he walked slowly toward Anna. His expression was vague, but his eyes quickly narrowed the longer he stared at her.

"Answer the question," he said gently.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you myself, Yoh!" she screamed at him.

"Anna," Ren tried to calm her down, but she was too hysterical to listen.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

"You have ten seconds to produce Hana, Yoh. And then you'll die."

Hao's voice caused everyone to freeze momentarily. Tamao's hesitation was out of fear. She knew she wasn't strong enough to defend Yoh, even with her husband's help. Anna was too desperate to find her son to care about what Hao wanted to do to him. Ren was bothered they were even there.

"He likes spending time with his uncle," Yoh said with a smirk. He didn't turn around. "Is that a crime?"

"Seven," he growled.

"Yoh, stop it," Tamao pleaded. "Just tell us where he is."

"I don't know where he is," he said plainly.

"Five, Yoh," Hao said and walked toward him. "You know I'm not bluffing."

"I'm telling you I don't know."

There was a large flame that erupted in the middle of the space suddenly, sending Tamao, Anna and Ren crashing to the ground several feet away. Ren fell into the lake, much to his disgust, but quickly swam to the surface. When the surroundings settled again Yoh was trapped several feet above ground in the tight grip of a large, fiery hand. Hao was staring into his eyes with wrath but didn't speak for several moments.

This had been the first time since before Hana was born that The Spirit of Fire made its presence known. The towering appearance was frightening, and with Hao sitting on its right shoulder, the scene was uncomfortable to watch.

"Hao, he doesn't know!" Tamao yelled. "Please! Let him go!"

Despite the circumstance, Yoh remained incredibly calm. This only increased Hao's anger.

"I will burn you to ashes, Yoh," he said menacingly. "You know that."

"I know," he said nonchalantly. "But how would that help you find him?"

"Do you think this is some kind of game? Killing you will be my greatest pleasure...and I'll still find him."

_How does that feel? Losing something so precious to you? _

Yoh hadn't moved his lips nor did he veer his eyes away from the domineering shadow of his brother, but both Hao and Anna heard the statement. Her face was saturated with tears when she fell to her knees, and although Hao didn't immediately respond his expression partially weakened.

_Are you afraid?_

"I should have killed you years ago." Hao's voice was uneven and stressed. It was a display that was foreign and uncomfortable.

Anna stared at the ground with her hands flat against it. Tamao rubbed her back a few times but her fear was obvious. Ren watched the confrontation in silence. They knew now that this was beyond their control or comprehension. Both of them were powerless to avoid what ever was coming.

"I'll find him," he added.

_No you won't._

"Let him go." Anna rose to her feet very slowly and gazed at the lake with blank acknowledgment.

A large sphere of fire filled the space momentarily as Yoh fell violently to the ground, and when the flames dissipated he saw his brother standing over him with wounded eyes.

"Are you happy now, Yoh? Is this what you wanted?"

Yoh stood slowly and patted his pants lightly with his hands. He took a few steps forward until matching Hao's eyes within inches of his nose.

"You're getting weak, Hao," he whispered.

Vigorous rustling amid the trees distracted them suddenly. Tamao grabbed Ren's hand instinctively and swallowed hard. Anna darted her eyes toward the thick wood and held her breath. Hao and Yoh remained in heated eye contact, and after several moments Yoh smiled at him.

"Uncle Yoh...I'm cold." There was light coughing in the distance as the boy emerged from the shadow. His clothing and skin were completely drenched; his wet, blond hair stuck to the side of his face as his entire body shivered. He held his torso tightly with his crossed arms but as he stepped out and lifted his head he froze in terror upon seeing his mother staring at him with widened eyes.

"You're going to freeze to death in those wet clothes," Yoh said cheerfully. He took a few steps back but didn't remove his eyes away from Hao's shocked face.

"Hana!" Anna snatched the boy by the arm and tightly held him against her chest, cradling his head in her hand. He wrapped his arms around her hips as far as they would go, but his expression revealed fear.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Uncle Yoh said it was okay. I didn't drown...I learned how to swim. He taught me how to swim."

He was rambling but Anna ignored him. She squeezed him tighter and took a deep breath. Tamao rubbed her stomach with her free hand; Ren closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Hana wriggled away from Anna after a few moments of smothering and ran toward Yoh. He saw his father, whose expression remained the same, but he didn't address him in that moment. Yoh lifted the boy in the air by both hands and he giggled with amusement.

"Did you have fun, Hana?"

"Yep! Well...after I didn't die."

Yoh laughed at him and lowered him to the ground then rubbed his head lovingly with his hand. He glanced at his father standing behind Yoh and his cheerful expression faded.

"Father..." Hana said nothing else and stared at the dirt with dread.

"Take him back to the house," Hao said authoritatively.

Tamao grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him away from Yoh without a response. He seemed confused by the gesture but didn't protest. Ren left with Tamao, but Anna lingered near the lake momentarily before walking away.

"Are you his father or a tyrant?" Yoh teased. "He doesn't even seem to-"

Hao punched him hard in the face, completely interrupting his statement, and a few drops of blood splattered out of his mouth as he hit the ground.

"This is your final warning. We won't have this conversation again, Yoh," he seethed.

He rubbed his mouth with his hand and returned to his feet.

"Stay away from my son," he growled. "...and my wife. Unless you're ready to die."

Yoh was smiling. He couldn't stand that expression.

"You must have forgotten why I spared you in the first place. It has nothing to do with you being my weaker half."

"I think you mean brother."

"I meant what I said."

"Good night, Hao," he said abruptly and walked away.

Hao closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He couldn't stop this infuriating hesitation and had no idea where it came from. Yoh was powerless and weak by all accounts, but despite that reality he had full control over them. He knew this better than Hao did, and it fueled his boldness in a way never attempted before. Being empty gave him nothing to lose and everything to gain. They were engulfed in an involuntary game they seemed unaware of.

And Yoh held all of the cards.


End file.
